


Three Years Tomorrow

by the_jawn_to_my_lawk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_jawn_to_my_lawk/pseuds/the_jawn_to_my_lawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have known each other for almost three years, well tomorrow, it will be exactly three, but this "anniversary" doesn't quite go the way either had planned when their feelings for each other come out.</p>
<p>Smut warning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Years Tomorrow

"Sherlock please, hurry up." John shouted into Sherlock's room, "Our reservation is at eight and I would like to get there on time for once."  
"My god you are needy" Sherlock huffed as he exited his room. He grabbed his coat off the hook. "Come along then." He dashed down the stairs. John exhaled sharply. He never knew what to expect when it came to Sherlock. The man hadn't eaten in almost 4 days and now all of a sudden, he was running faster than John ever possibly could. John grabbed his jumper and pulled it on as he dashed after Sherlock down the stairs. By the time he got outside, Sherlock had already flagged down a cab and the two got in and headed off to the restaurant.

The pair arrived at 7:55. Of course Angelo seated them promptly. There was probably no point in even making the reservation, but they still did whenever possible to conform the the social expectations. Often times though, John wondered why he felt the need to conform to this one rule, despite the thousands of other rules that the pair broke, mostly at the hands of Sherlock. He still did it though. It was one of his final holds on normalcy. Angelo moved them to the booth at the front of the restaurant that the two had occupied every time they came to the establishment ever since they met almost 3 years before. They slid into the booth and Angelo handed them each a menu. Due to a promise he had made John earlier to actually eat, Sherlock took the menu and began to flip through the pages. The two didn't speak for a long time. It was John who finally broke the silence.

"Can you believe that it has been almost three years since we met and solved our first case?" He asked quietly.

"Exactly three years" Sherlock replied in his usually monotone voice.

"I'm sorry" John asked, confused.

"It will be exactly three years tomorrow," Sherlock replied, not taking his eyes off the menu.

"You... You remember the exact day we met?" John asked quietly. Sherlock never seemed to care about anyone but himself.

"I remember a lot of things" Sherlock said, brushing it off as nothing.

"You forgot the flipping solar system because you didn't think it was important." John replied.

"Well it's not. What would a consulting detective need to know the solar system for?" Sherlock put down the menu and looked at John.

John stopped for a moment as he was slightly caught up in Sherlock's eyes. Despite any protest he made to being gay, he had to admit that the man's eyes were truly beautiful. He snapped out of the small trance. "You don't find the solar system important, but you find the day we first met important."

Sherlock seemed taken aback. "Well of coarse. I don't care about the solar system. I care about you."

John stopped. Sherlock had never cared about anyone else. Even Mycroft, his own brother, was tossed to the side, but Sherlock cared so much about him that he memorized and remembered the exact day they met and everything. Sherlock smirked at him "I know what you're thinking about. Yes, I actually did say that I cared about you. Yes I'm more than an emotionless robot-"

John cut him off "Sherlock... I... It's just I" He knew what he was trying to say, but couldn't actually make himself say it.

"I know John" Sherlock smiled.

John knew that Sherlock already knew what he was trying to say, but he still had to find a way to show him. Before they had even ordered, John grabbed Sherlock and pulled him out of the restaurant. Sherlock protested, but was silent once they got into the cab. They were home within five minutes and John pulled Sherlock up the stairs. He slammed the door behind them.

"John!" Sherlock protested slightly "What was that abou-" John cut him off again, but this time it wasn't with words, but with his lips pressing into Sherlock's. Sherlock tensed at first, but relaxed into John. Every moment of there relationship was leading to this moment. Every case, every argument, every joyous moment, it was all for this. For this moment, entertwined with John. John held Sherlock's curls, keeping him close. Eventually, the two broke the kiss, more for oxygens sake then for actual desire to break. "John..." Sherlock whispered, breathlessly. John stopped him, "I love you Sherlock. I want you to know that. I really, really love you." 

Sherlock pulled John close again, locking their lips together. This time, it was much rougher and much more passionate. Sherlock parted John's lips with his toungue, exploring his mouth. John submitted easily to the kiss, allowing Sherlock's toungue to entertwine with his. As they continued the kiss, John pulled off Sherlock's coat, allowing it to fall to the ground. Sherlock was wearing the tight purple shirt, one of John's personal favorites, but in this moment, he didn't care about seeing Sherlock in it. He wanted him out of it. Sherlock pulled back just long enough to pull off John's jumper. The two moved into Sherlock's room, all the while keeping there lips pressed against the others. John fumbled with the buttons on Sherlock's shirt, pulling it away as soon as it has completely unbuttoned. Sherlock didn't even bother to unbutton John's shirt. He just pulled it over his head and then returned his lips to John's. He began to kiss down John's neck. He settled into the crook between his shoulder and kissed his neck. John let out a small moan at the kisses left on him. Sherlock began to work his way down John's chest and stomach. John sat up slightly. Sherlock smiled at him as he unbutton the trousers. 

Sherlock pulled John's cock out of his pants. He smiled at John before placing the throbbing shaft in his mouth. For someone with little sexual experience, Sherlock seemed to really know what he was doing. He rubbed and massaged the shaft, bobbing his mouth on and off the head as his did. Each moan of pleasure from John sent shivers straight through him. Sherlock continued working on John, until John purred, "You don't think I'm going to let you have do you?" He sat up, sliding his trousers and pants off. John pushed Sherlock down onto the bed. He left a trail of kisses down Sherlock's stomach, rubbing the buldge in his pants as he left the trail. He unbuttoned Sherlock's trousers began rubbing and sucking his cock. Sherlock groaned loudly, each moan only making John's own erection harder. After a long moment of working Sherlock's cock with great care and skill, John moved back and began kissing Sherlock again. As the two where locked together, their cocks rubbed together, sending pleasure all through there bodies with every touch. Each could fell the others heat as the rubbed together. Sherlock held John close as he thrust his hips into Sherlock's. "John," Sherlock whispered softly into John's ear, "I need you." John knew immediately what Sherlock was asking. He pulled away, almost for two long to either to bear, but just long enough for Sherlock to flip over. John examined Sherlock's beautiful arse and placed the tip of his cock just on the outside, teasing Sherlock slightly. "Please John," Sherlock moaned, "Please give it to me." John ran his cock on Sherlock's arse once more before slowly placing it inside him. Sherlock let out a deep moan. John continued kissing the back of Sherlock's neck as he began to thrust his hips, slowly at first, but then faster and faster. A meriad of moans filled the room and Sherlock began to shour John's name as John began thrusting harder and harder. John couldn't control it any longer. He lost control inside of Sherlock and as he realeased, a shout filled the air. He pulled out of Sherlock's arse and Sherlock turned over. Knowing the Sherlock hadn't yet finished, John turned over, allowing Sherlock to enter him. Sherlock followed the lead that John had set and pushed himself into John. John moaned as Sherlock began thrusting into him. "Oh God!" he shouted. This was new to both of them, and John knew that he could never go back after this experience. Sherlock kept thrusting and thrusting until he couldn't hold on any longer. He came inside of John and then fell next to him on the bed. The two, out of breath and sweating, lay panting for a long while before they returned to kissing.

That night, the two slept in eachother's arms for the entire night. For each, this had been a new experience and the experience of a lifetime.


End file.
